The Dog Park
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Thanks to Monty, Deeks met Hadley. female!Harry/Deeks


**Fandom(s):** Crossover – Harry Potter and NCIS: Los Angeles  
**Pairing(s):** Marty Deeks/Hadley Potter  
**Setting:** post-_Deathly Hallows_, and post-_NCIS: LA_ season three  
**Warning(s):** female!Harry (Hadley), het, and possible spoilers for_ NCIS: LA _season three  
**Words:** ~2,500

**Summary:** Thanks to Monty, Deeks met Hadley.

* * *

**The Dog Park**

Marty Deeks watched as Monty ran around the dog park. He smiled as he watched his dog run around and have fun. Spending time with Monty at the dog park was the highlight of his day. The highlight used to be tied to going to work, but work had been more tiring recently. Deeks knew Kensi, Callen, and Sam didn't take him seriously, but their treatment had been crueler recently.

Deeks sighed, forcing thoughts of work out of his head. This was his time with Monty. There were _better_ things to think about at the moment – like Monty humping a beagle. Deeks leapt to his feet and ran over to his dog.

"Monty!" he yelled when he got closer.

Monty stopped humping the beagle, and turned to look at Deeks before he resumed his activities.

Deeks sighed. This wasn't the highlight of his day.

"Artemis!" shouted dark haired female as she walked over to the beagle and Monty.

The beagle looked over at the woman and barked.

She sighed and shook her head as she neared her beagle. Turning to Deeks she offered him a small smile. "He's yours?" she asked. She was attractive. She had lean build and her skin was tanned. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and a pair of black sunglasses blocked her eyes. She was dressed for the dog park, which caught Deeks' attention. She wore a white tank top with an eagle design, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of white Converse.

Deeks nodded, checking her out a little longer.

The beagle's owner sighed. She whistled, and Artemis ran away from Monty. Two other dogs came running as well, an Australian Shepard and a golden retriever. All three dogs sat down in front of her. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath before attaching a leach to Artemis' collar.

"Go run around, Neptune and Sif," she ordered, waving the golden retriever and the Australian Shepard off.

The two dogs ran off with their tails wagging.

"Sorry about Artemis," she said, turning her attention back to Deeks.

He shrugged. Monty whined next to him before running off.

Artemis tried running off after Monty, but couldn't get far because of her leach. She whined for a few seconds, her brown eyes following Monty. She walked to her owner's side after whining for a little.

"I'm Marty Deeks," he said, holding his hand out.

"Hadley Potter," she smiled, taking his hand.

It the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**...**

Deeks let Monty off his leach the second they arrived to the dog park before jogging over to Hadley. She was seated on the ground with a bowl of water and three leaches next to her. Her three dogs were currently chasing after ball and Hadley was smiling as she watched them. Deeks took a seat next to her, and greeted her with a peck on the mouth. Like the first time they met, she dressed to be at a dog park. She wore a teal tank top, a pair of blue shorts, a pair of teal sandals, and a light-weight cardigan over her tank top.

Hadley smiled at him. "How was work?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, with semi-forced smile. He knew his team didn't _really_ take him seriously – and it was partly his own fault – their teasing had increased recently.

Hadley sighed, and patted his hand. She knew he was lying. "I finished a painting, and Teddy gave me an idea for my next book," she said. She was writer and a painter, mostly a writer. She had a few books series out, and she did her own art to accompany her writing.

"More adventures at Labyrinth?" he asked with a grin. Hadley's best selling book series was _The Seekers_, fantasy series set a magical school about four boys.

Hadley shook her head, a dark looking crossing her eyes. "Picture book," she said.

Deeks thought for a moment. As far as he knew she hadn't released a picture book yet.

"Wanna grab lunch after this?" Deeks asked, glancing over at Hadley.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "I get to choose this time," she added as a joke.

Deeks smiled. When they met at the dog park, there was only one restaurant in the area that allowed dogs, That Lucky Lab. It was where they usually ate since there weren't any good food carts in the area.

A few seconds later, Sif, the Australian Shepard, came running over to Hadley. She dropped the ball from her mouth and wagged her tail with a bark. Her blue eyes were locked on the tennis ball. Hadley picked it up and threw the ball. Sif took off after it with Artemis and Neptune following behind.

Deeks and Hadley spent another hour and a half at the dog park before collecting their dogs. That Lucky Lab was three blocks away from the dog park. On the walk there, Deeks had Monty and Neptune while Hadley was trying to keep Artemis away from Monty and Sif wanted to chase everything that passed by her.

At the restaurant, Hadley and Deeks sat down at a table on the patio and tied the leaches to the underside of the table. Neptune laid down without an order. Monty stood by Deeks while both Artemis and Sif remained up with their tails wagging.

"Hey you two," greeted Cherri, their usual waitress, when she approached their table. She placed two glasses of ice water down.

"Afternoon, Cherri," Hadley greeted with a smile.

"The usual?" Cherri asked, her notebook and pen at the ready.

"Of course," Deeks answered.

Cherri walked off a moment later to place their order.

"Teddy and I are going to Disneyland this weekend," Hadley said, taking a sip of her water. "We wanted to know if you could join us."

Deeks smiled. "I'll try," he promised. "I need to check with Hetty."

Five minutes later, Deeks' cell phone rang. He answered it, only to discover he needed to go into work. He left Monty in Hadley's care and gave her a kiss before taking off.

**...**

It was late when Hadley's cell phone started to ring. She groaned as she forced back into the land of wakefulness at the loud ringing. Reaching out, she picked up her phone from the bedside table. She glanced at the screen and noticed it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello, this is Hadley," she answered with a yawn. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was two in the morning. This person better have a good reason for calling!

"Ms. Potter," greeted a female voice she didn't recognize, "Detective Deeks asked me to call you."

Hadley sat up in her bed, feeling more awake. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Detective Deeks has been admitted to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center for gun shot wounds," the woman told her. "They're non-life threatening."

"Thank you for calling," Hadley said as she ended the call. She dropped the phone onto her bed and climbed out. Dashing over to her dresser, she found a pair of gray sweatpants and pulled them on along with a Gryffindor tee. She grabbed her cell phone off of her bed and ran to Teddy's room. She gently shook him awake. He woke up with a groan.

Smiling at him, Hadley lifted him into her arms and carried him out of the room. Luckily Teddy was a small six-year-old and she could easily carry him. She walked to the living room where she stuffed her feet into the nearest pair of shoes, which turned out to be her white Converses, and grabbed her car keys.

Running out to her car, Hadley placed Teddy in his car-seat before dashing over to the driver's seat. She started the car up and programmed Cedars-Sinai Medical Center into the navigation system. The drive didn't take too long since LA track was non-existence at two in the morning.

At Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, Hadley parked in the parking garage. She collected Teddy from his car-seat and headed into the hospital. Upon entry, she ended to the nurses' at the counter.

"How can I help you?" asked a bubbly nurse with dark hair and a smile.

"I'm looking for my fiancé," Hadley said. She knew it was lie that she and Deeks were engaged, but they had used it a few times before. An engaged couple got better treatment in the ER than a boyfriend/girlfriend couple.

"What's his name, sweetie?" asked the nurse becoming a little less bubbly.

"Marty Deeks, he's a detective for LAPD and he's the liaison for NCIS," she said. As she spoke, she repositioned Teddy, who was sound asleep.

"He's in surgery," the nurse said, explaining his injuries. She pointed Hadley in the direction to a waiting area near the operation room.

The waiting area was empty when Hadley arrived. She laid Teddy down on the couch and sat down next to him. While she waited, Hadley tried to remain calm. Both the nurse and the woman who called her – maybe that was Hetty, Deeks' NCIS boss – had explained that his injuries were non-life threatening and the surgery was to remove the bullets.

After awhile, the doctor, dressed in his blood-spattered scrubs, appeared in front of her. He spoke fast and used his hands, the news was good. The surgery was successful, and Deeks was being moved to a recovery room.

A nurse appeared shortly after the doctor left and led Hadley, who had picked up Teddy, to Deeks' room. The nurse disappeared when Hadley entered the room. The room was large with space for two more hospital beds. Deeks was on the far side of the room next to the window. He was sound asleep with his shoulder and chest wrapped in bandages. Hadley sat down in a seat near his bed and closed her eyes, relief flowing through her body.

Hadley wasn't sure how long it took. She dosed a little, and woke up every so often. Deeks woke up at some point while she was sleeping. When she woke up and saw he was awake, she had dashed to his side. She bent over and allowed Deeks to pull her into a kiss.

The kiss was brief. When they separated, Deeks leaned back in the hospital bed and Hadley took a seat on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her eyes taking in his awake form.

Deeks offered her a small smile with a one shoulder shrug.

Silence fell between them. Hadley and Teddy stayed for a few more hours before they had to leave. Teddy needed to get to school and Hadley had an interview with _Extra_ about her book, _Upon a Dream_, becoming a movie.

The day passed slowly for Hadley. She dropped Teddy off at school, worked on her picture book, walked her dogs and Monty, and went to her interview. When her interview was over, she picked up Teddy and dinner – all of Deeks' favorites – and headed to the hospital.

She stepped into Deeks' hospital room and found a group of people – two women and three men – crowded around his bed. One was a female, average height with a lean build, tanned skin, dark hair, and leaning _a little_ too close to Deeks. The other woman was short with red hair. The first man was tall with a muscular build and dark skin with a bald head. Next to him stood a man a little short with lean muscular build, short blonde hair, and a grin. The last man was average height with an average build, short dirty blonde hair, and glasses. Hadley recognized everyone the moment she saw them. In order they were Kensi Blye, Nell Jones, Sam Hanna, G. Callen, and Eric Beale.

"Marty!" shouted Teddy as he ran towards Deeks.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at them.

Hadley gave them a half-smile while Teddy climbed up onto Deeks' hospital bed.

"Hey, little man," Deeks greeted his girlfriend's son with a grin.

Teddy wrapped his arms around Deeks and returned the smile.

"You feeling better?" Hadley asked, walking over to Deeks' bedside. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked.

"Now," he replied.

Hadley smiled fondly and sat the bag of food down on a stair before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. She leaned in and kissed Deeks briefly.

"Who's this?" Blye asked, sounding a little jealous.

"Monty's over at my place," Hadley said, ignoring Blye. "I've got the guest room ready," she added with a smirk.

Deeks smiled at his girlfriend. "These are my girlfriend, Hadley, and her son, Teddy," he explained, ignoring his partner's tone. He knew she had some sort of feelings for him, but he didn't return them. He had feelings for Kensi once, but they were gone.

Hadley offered Deeks' co-workers a smile. Overall, they looked and sounded like decent people. She only knew what Deeks told her, but she trusted his word. She knew that he did have feelings for his partner at one point, but she didn't feel threatened by Blye.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sam said, shaving hands with Hadley. "I'm Sam, and that's Callen."

Deeks' co-workers took off a few minutes later, leaving Deeks with Hadley and Teddy.

**...**

Deeks smiled when Hadley clasped on the ground next to him with Neptune and Sif joining them. Deeks was under doctor's and Hetty's orders to take it easy. So, there was no running around and playing with the dogs. The only he got to do was throw the tennis ball, which Artemis was currently guarding with her life. No one else was allowed to breath on it.

"Hi," Hadley said, a little breathlessly as she pecked Deeks on the lips. She sighed and streched out, placing her head in Deeks' lap. She smiled up at him.

Deeks took a moment to admire Hadley. Like every other time, she was dressed for the dog park. Today she wore a pair of blue shorts, a purple tank top, a black vest, a pair of black sandals and a pair of sunglasses with purple lenses.

"I'm thinking we should go by DQ, and give the dogs a brain freeze," Hadley said with a grin.

Deeks glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. That was something he taught her. "If you say so," he grinned.

Monty ran over and sat down next to his owner. He was panting, with his mouth open and tongue hanging out, and his tail was wagging.

"I think he heard us," Hadley mock whispered as she forced herself up into the sitting position. She smiled at Deeks before whistling.

Neptune and Sif didn't move, but turned their attention to her while Artemis came running.


End file.
